


Something New

by someonestolemyshoes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Bottom Levi, F/M, NSFW, Pegging, Pure Smut, levihan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonestolemyshoes/pseuds/someonestolemyshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Do you want to try something new?’ she’d said, eyes big and bright and burning behind her glasses and Levi would have been hard-pressed to say no to her even if she hadn’t been sprawled over the bed, bare save for a pair of underwear that hardly count as underwear, with a bottle of lube in one hand and a little foil square in the other.</p>
<p>But as it stands she was, and Levi’s mouth was too dry to do anything other than nod.</p>
<p>He’d never given a second thought to the discretely packaged parcel at her feet, or the instruction manual on the coffee table with the labelled diagram detailing exactly how to fasten a harness or the web browser on the laptop with six different tabs open on pages with headings like ‘All You Need To Know About Pegging’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> rip me whatcha doin'

_‘Do you want to try something new?’_ she’d said, eyes big and bright and burning behind her glasses and Levi would have been hard-pressed to say no to her even if she _hadn’t_ been sprawled over the bed, bare save for a pair of underwear that hardly count as underwear, with a bottle of lube in one hand and a little foil square in the other.

But as it stands she was, and Levi’s mouth was too dry to do anything other than nod.

He’d never given a second thought to the discretely packaged parcel at her feet, or the instruction manual on the coffee table with the labelled diagram detailing exactly how to fasten a harness or the web browser on the laptop with six different tabs open on pages with headings like _‘All You Need To Know About Pegging’_.

* * *

 

 “I promise it’ll feel good.”

Levi folds his arms and settles back against the pillows, eyes roving the array of objects strewn over the mattress. He’s amazed, frankly, that he’d never even considered that Hange would be the type to want to try weird-ass things in the bedroom and it’s stupid, now that he thinks on it, that he’d never even entertained the possibility that Hange might turn out to be just as much of a freak in bed as she was out of it.

“Look,” she says, and she pivots the laptop so that Levi can see the screen, “there are _hundreds_ of forums with guys talking about how good it is.” She grins, shuffles on her knees and wags a finger in his direction. “You’ll never know until you try.”

“I’m happy going the rest of my life not knowing,” he says, stiffly, and shuts the lid of the laptop. Hange’s face falls into one huge, full lipped pout before she collects herself and smiles again.

“Levi,” she says, smooths her palms over the bedsheets and arcs her spine. She’s still wearing next to nothing and Levi stares at the curve of her back and over the small swells of her breasts where she’s squeezing her arms into either side of her chest.

“It’s not working.” It’s working a _little_ , he’ll admit, but he stubbornly keeps his gaze on Hange’s eyes even as she crawls over the bed and folds long limbs over his lap.

“I think you’re lying.”

Levi won’t say she’s right, out loud, but there isn’t much he can do about the bulge in his pants or his wandering hands and he can’t really help the way he turns to catch her lips when they press in close to the corner of his mouth.

“Just once,” she pleads. Levi drops his head back to the pillows and closes his eyes. She’s warm and soft where she’s pressed into his thighs and the skin of her hips is smooth beneath his fingers and he wants to do _something_ , but all he can think about is the harness and the box and the lube and he clenches his jaw and blinks his eyes open to look at her.

“It’s filthy down there,” he tries, but Hange scoffs out a laugh and sits up straight in his lap.

“You’ve had your face close enough to mine,” she says, and Levi grimaces.

“It’s different,” he says, “I’m not thinking about you shitting when we’re having sex, regardless of how close my mouth has been to your ass.”

“I won’t be thinking about it either!”

“I will be,” he says, “I’ll be thinking about me shitting, and about you having your hands near my shit, and I don’t want to scar myself forever by thinking about shit even _once_ during sex.”

“You’re being a huge baby.”

Levi pinches the skin of her thigh and Hange jerks with a small laugh, catches his fingers and laces them with her own.

“Once,” she says, “that’s all I ask. I’ll wear gloves, and I’ll wear a condom on the toy and I’ll clean the sheets straight after.”

“Why are you so desperate?”

Hange squirms a little in his lap, and for a moment she looks something close to shy, but it’s Hange and Levi knows her well enough to understand that _shy_ just isn’t an emotion Hange Zoe _does_ and when she meets his eyes again her pupils are blown wide and her cheeks are red and her lips are wet and she huffs out a breath that sounds a little like a pant.

“I was reading one of the medical journals in the library,” she begins, and Levi rolls his eyes hard enough to hurt his own head. “And I got looking at prostate exams and there was a section on how it’s normal for guys to get an erection during and I started _thinking_ -.”

“I’m gonna stop you there,” Levi says, holds up a hand and braces the other on Hange’s thigh to stop her wriggling. “I don’t want to think about getting a rod-on during my next medical.”

“Whatever. Point is, I got thinking about how it might be nice to try, maybe a prostate massage? So I was looking online for the best ways to do it and I came across all of these forums about _this_ and everyone who’d tried it seemed to think it was the best thing under the sun and…” she pauses again, zips her eyes up to his and holds his gaze in hers with an intensity that’s almost overwhelming. “I wanted to make you feel good.”

“Regular, vanilla sex makes me feel good.”

“I know,” she says, “but I just want to try something new. If you _really_ don’t want to, we don’t have to.”

Levi almost takes her up on it, almost tells her he’ll make it up to her another way, but there’s a dejected sort of look in her eyes even as she’s smiling at him and Levi is too damn weak to turn her down.

Besides, it’s not like he isn’t just the tiniest bit curious.

“We’re sterilizing everything we own afterwards.”

Hange’s face lights up like a damn bulb and she presses in so close Levi has to cross his eyes to look at her.

“You’re sure?”

“Mhm.”

“We’ll go slow,” she says, scrambles back over the mattress and starts fiddling with things in the box. “I’ll start with my fingers and I have a few different size dil-.”

“I don’t need the details,” Levi says, and at Hange’s beaming gesture he shucks off his shirt and leans his back against the pillows to undo his belt.

“Do you need to go? Before we get started?”

“ _No_ ,” Levi says, sharply, and he nudges at her thigh with his toes. “And stop being so damn clinical.”

Hange is already sliding the harness over her legs and Levi stares, a little apprehensive, as she tightens the straps and tugs at the belts until they fit snug against her skin, and then she pulls a glove from the box and snaps it over her wrist.

“How do you want it?”

Levi cocks a brow and Hange rolls her eyes, taps at his knee until he pushes himself up and over onto his stomach.

He’s never been particularly self-conscious during sex, but there’s something about being bare, chest pressed to the mattress with his hips propped up on a small mountain of pillows, ass to the sky, that makes him feel more than a little exposed.

“You’ve had me like this plenty of times,” Hange reasons, and Levi listens to the gross, wet sound of lube leaving the bottle behind him as she talks. “Stop pulling faces.”

He can’t really argue and he doesn’t have the energy to, not when Hange smooths one cold, slick finger between his cheeks and over his hole. He bundles the duvet up and presses his face into the bed clothes.

“I hate it already,” he says, and Hange’s mouth presses to the skin of his thigh as she works him. He can feel her grin, the way her lips pull thin and the hard edge of her teeth against his leg and it’s almost enough to distract him from her finger but then there’s _pressure_ , and Hange is rubbing small circles right over him.

“It’ll feel good,” she says, and her spare hand digs between his hips and the pillows to smooth over his cock.

_Good_ isn’t quite the word Levi would use to describe it; weird, yes, but good? He’s not so sure. Hange’s finger sinks into him a little at a time, rubbing and twisting and sliding her way in and it’s less painful than he’d imagine – it’s not painful at all, really, if a little uncomfortable – but there’s nothing spectacular about it either. He measures his breaths as she rolls her finger down to the knuckle and then she stills, and Levi peeks over his shoulder to look at her.

“Stop staring,” he says, wriggles his hips to get her attention and Hange drags her eyes away from her own hand and up to Levi’s face.

“Sorry.”

She isn’t sorry at _all_ , Levi thinks, with that smug fucking grin on her face as she palms his still-hard length where it’s pinned between his stomach and the mountain of pillows.

“It’s just kind of _satisfying_ , you know?” She continues, twisting her finger, and Levi feels it curl inside him, pressing and searching, and he buries his mouth into the bed clothes and grunts a noncommittal reply. “A part of me is inside you, actually in your body, how does that not fascinate you every time?”

“You’re making it weird, four-eyes,” Levi says, and he uncurls his arm from the bundle of sheets to shove Hange’s face away.  

Hange laughs, low and throaty and Levi’s stomach swoops with the sound. He’s powerless against her, against her laugh and her smile and her smudged glasses and her calloused fingers, against the press of her knees to his thigh and the tickle of hair teasing his hip where it hangs loose from her ponytail. He’s powerless against every stupid thing about her.

“You’re thinking awful loud there,” Hange says, crooks her finger and hits something that pulls Levi out of his own head so sharply his back snaps straight and he clenches so tight around her that Hange winces. “Ah,” she says, and her grin slides smoothly back into place. “Found it.”

Levi lets out a choked, strangled kind of sound when Hange tucks her finger again. For a moment he isn’t so sure he wants her to keep going – it’s intense, and he can’t really decide if it feels good or not – but she eases the pressure and massages her finger in small strokes and prods and he can feel his insides burn hot and his cock leaks straight onto his pillow.

“Making a mess.” He tries for a full, complete sentence but the words come out slow, warped and mumbled. Hange presses smiling lips to his hip, closes her fingers around his length and pumps in a few slow, lazy strokes.

“Worry about it later.” Her voice is smooth, soothing, and she ghosts her lips over his hip and across his ass and maybe, if he weren’t feeling so _good_ , he’d tell her to get her damn mouth away from him, but she’s massaging his insides with one hand and his cock with the other and honestly, he doesn’t even want her to stop.

He doesn’t notice the second finger slip in but the third makes him pause, stills the slow roll of his hips and pulls a hiss from between his teeth and Hange slides her hand out from under his torso to smooth over the curve of his spine.

“Sorry,” she says, and she drips more lube down between his cheeks. It’s cold, enough to make him jump, and Hange massages it into him with the steady pump of her fingers until he’s biting the sheets and rocking back, muscles burning, head spinning.

“Fuck,” he breathes, and Hange chuckles low and breathy. “Shit, Hange.”  

He feels shameless, cheeks hot and mouth open and he pushes back against Hange’s hand on shaking arms and quaking thighs and Hange curls her fingers against him again and he jolts, pressing his weeping cock down into the pillows.

“Think I can put it in yet?”

Levi blinks out of his haze and flicks his eyes over his shoulder to settle on the pile of toys strewn over the mattress. There are three of varying size, and Levi points a shaky finger towards the middle one. Hange withdraws her fingers and picks it up, smooths her glove-clad fist over the silicone and meets Levi’s eyes over the top of her glasses.

“You sure?”

Levi nods, a little mindless, and presses his hips back into thin air. He feels horrible empty, stomach wound tight and his muscles so tense he thinks they might shatter and he watches Hange snap the glove off her hand and toss it into the bin.

She looks _good_ , Levi thinks, a blush spreading up over her chest and pooling in her cheeks and the sight of the dildo resting in her palm makes his stomach burn enough for him to whine out the most pitiful sound he’s ever made.

“Hange,” he says, “if you don’t do something soon I _swear_ -.”

Levi watches Hange nod, placating, and clip the toy to her harness and for a moment he freezes, body tightening, at the size of the thing compared to Hange’s nimble fingers but her cheeks are flushed and her eyes are bright and she looks up at him, grinning, and braces herself on her knees behind him.

“You ready?”

“Condom.”

Hange smiles and nods and fishes a foil square out of the box. It’s ridiculous, almost comical, watching her roll a condom over the stupid plastic dick jutting from her groin but there’s something else to it, too; something that heats him all over and he allows himself a few seconds to begrudgingly admit to himself that he wants this.

“Okay, this time.”

Levi just grunts, knocks his teeth to his wrist and breathes in through his nose as Hange’s fingers spread a little more lube in and around him and then he feels it, the tip of the dildo pressed to his opening.

“Hurry up,” he says, and he tries to sound impatient, demanding, but it comes out raspy and pleading, and then Hange’s hips swing forward and she sinks into him.

It’s a lifetime before she’s settled, the smooth skin of her thighs plastered to the back of his and she wedges a knee against the inside of his, nudges until he shuffles to spread his legs a little more.

“That’s better.” She sounds different – smoother, somehow, quiet and soothing and hot all at once and when she presses her hips forward a little harder Levi groans into his arm and grinds back. “Good?”

“Stop talking.”

Hange bends her torso forward, arcs her body over his until her lips tease his ear and he feels her chuckle rumble through his back.

“I take that as a yes?”

He’s about to reply when she withdraws to thrust in again, and the tip of the toy brushes right over his prostate and all he can do is arc his back until his hips are angled enough for the stupid thing to hit him more. She digs her fingers into his waist – they’re always more calloused than he expected, thin and nimble but rough at the tips - and Levi can feel the press of her breasts to his shoulder blades, the weight of her pinning his chest to the mattress.

“You make this seem easy.” Her hips are jerky as she tries to find a rhythm and Levi nods into his forearm.

“So do you.” The bottom of his back aches from curve he’s holding it in, and Hange’s nails pinch where they press into his skin and the bed sheets keep sticking to his dry tongue and teeth but Hange shifts her hips again, hits his prostate hard enough to send something like electricity zipping straight up his spine and he thinks the discomfort is maybe very much worth it.

It takes her a while to settle into a rhythm but once she does, Levi can barely see straight. He’s a mess of noises he can’t check and scratching hands and shaking thighs and it’s all he can do to focus on the warmth of Hange’s chest holding him down against the mattress and the words she’s slipping in his ear as she moves.

“You okay?”

“ _Hm_.”

“Are you close?”

Levi can barely muster the strength to nod and he groans thick in his throat when Hange ups her pace, and when one hand leaves his waist to stroke his cock he’s at a loss with what to do with his hips.

“I’m not – _ah_ – not gonna last if you keep do-doing that.”

“Good.”

He’s coming before he knows it, tiny begs and pleads bleeding from his tongue to the bed sheets, too quiet for Hange to hear but she’s giving him everything he wants anyway, sharp snaps of her hips with her body pressed over the length of his back, lips and tongue playing at the nape of his neck.

Hange pulls out of him with a sickening, wet kind of noise and Levi takes a moment to look suitably disgusted before he shoves the pillows out from under his hips and reaches his hands out for Hange.

Levi pulls at the fastenings on the harness, loosens them enough to slide his hand down beneath the front panel and into the coarse hair and Hange sucks in a breath when he palms her, rolls his fingers over her clit.

“Shit,” she breathes, and Levi nips his teeth and lips over her thigh, up her hip and he settles himself on his knees and shifts his weight over until he’s propped upright, mouth latched to the side of Hange’s neck.

“You got off on that?”

“Mhm.” Her mouth is hanging open enough to pant out a few breaths and Levi sinks his hand further beneath the harness, crooks one then two fingers inside of her and rubs his thumb in circles over her until she’s shaking.

It’s only after she comes – with a lot of noise and a lot of trembling and her finger nails scraping into Levi’s shoulder hard enough to hurt – that he kisses her on the mouth. It’s always nice, kissing Hange; her lips are a little dry and cracked but they’re soft and warm and pliant and she uses just enough tongue to tease at his teeth and if, between them, they’ve perfected one thing, it’s kissing.

His stomach is sticky and messy and he can’t even bring himself to look at the pillows, and he’s a little reluctant to let Hange ease herself closer but she doesn’t seem to mind the mess. She presses flush to his chest, curls an arm over his shoulders and sucks his bottom lip between her teeth. She nips at him and lets him go, then pulls her head back enough to look over his face.

“How was that?” Hange asks. Levi digs his fingers into the mess of hair at the back of her head and pulls her to give her one hard peck on the lips.

“Good.”

“Good enough to try again?”

“Hm.”

Hange smiles so hard that Levi is worried for a moment that her face might split in two.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

He just hums again, kisses her once more, then shoves himself back across the mattress and stares at the state of the bed clothes.

“I,” he says, stands by the bed with his arms stiff by his sides, “am going to shower. You,” he points a finger first between Hange’s eyes, and then at the sheets, “are gonna get rid of this before I get back.”

She’s grinning, an amused kind of light in her eyes, and she nips her lip between her teeth to fight back her smile as she nods.

“Yes, sir,” she says, straightens her back and salutes and Levi leans over to flick her once on the forehead, follows it up with a quick press of his lips, and then he turns his back to the disaster that is their bed and heads to the bathroom without looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> idk i just wanted to do some smut and I wanted some bottom levi for a change and this is what you get THIS IS WHAT YOU GET


End file.
